


Origin of Dream Entities

by kazaki



Category: Alice Mare, Lost Utopia, Majo no Ie | The Witch's House
Genre: Alternate Universe, Headcanon, Multi, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've played my Lost Utopia series, especially Science of Lucid Dreaming, this is the original fanfiction that was eventually made into a real backstory for Allen and Ellen (my OCs). My games can be found here: http://kazaki03.blogspot.com/p/original-games.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Dream Entities

I waited for Teacher to wake up. We all did. We've waited for days, weeks and months, but he was still asleep. We hoped the nightmare would end.  
Eventually, years have passed and I was the only one left beside Teacher in the big house. I just watched him sleep. Often times, I would get part-time jobs in the town but I would always come home to Teacher, even if he didn't say a word.  
Then, one day, it happened.  
.  
.  
.

"...w-wh.."  
I looked back at the bed. Teacher was twitching a little bit. Quickly, I ran towards him and held his hand.  
"Teacher! Teacher!"  
"...Allen...w-wh..."  
I smiled.  
"Teacher, you're awake! Thank goodness! Teacher!"   
Tears flowed from my eyes as I embraced my mentor. I brushed his long hair and pinched myself to know that this is not just a dream.  
"Allen...why...why did you wait for me?"  
I simply smiled and said, "Of course, Teacher! You're not dead, you're just sleeping. So I waited for you. Everyone is waiting for you."  
Teacher got up and looked at his watch. "What time is it...what day...what year...why do you look so tall..."  
I blushed a little bit. "Teacher, it's been nearly 4 years..."  
Like something hit his throat, he was shocked. But he smiled again.  
"Well then…please call the others.”  
And so I did. Everyone gathered again here in this house to greet Teacher a bright and sunny “Good Morning” full of LOVE.  
Since I’ve treated the place as my home, I spent the remainders of my life there with Teacher, while everyone else lived their own lives. I helped him with research and to keep other children from falling victim into the Alice Syndrome. I’ve learned a lot about the composition of dreams, and what frequencies should an object convert to so it can enter a dream world.   
Eventually, I’ve learned that souls can really do enter a person’s dream without question. But since the soul is still inside the body, it cannot remain there for long, or the outside body will deteriorate.   
Over time, my Teacher of course, grew older and weaker. When it was his real time to go, it was a sad farewell, but he taught me all that I needed to know.   
Since then, I’ve dedicated my life to researching about dreams, delving more into the unknown, finding answers for dream logic yet unexplored by science. And since I never stopped dreaming myself, I was running low on my health. I’ve already worn glasses even before Teacher was gone, but on these days, I was really in excruciating pain. It was now hard for me to even walk outside – I felt totally imprisoned in my bed and in my research.  
Before I knew it, I had already died as well. My soul separated from my body some time later and I was able to leave the house.  
I’ve explored many countries in a vast span of time. I didn’t want to go to this “afterlife” since I heard it was not as interesting as it seemed. I was always interested in human dreams, and so I’ve experimented by slightly entering dreams of random people I see, but usually get kicked out because they have these “dream guardians” who rule the mind.   
Time has passed, and around the so-called electronic age, I’ve come across a girl with a spirit guardian beside her. I asked permission to enter the dream world and he agreed, saying that there was still no “subconscious guardian” in the position for this particular girl, and that he is only responsible for spiritual guidance.   
Before I had entered, another soul passed by. It was a girl in a sailor’s dress. She introduced herself and her story.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
In no doubt, I was loved by my new father, or should I say, the girl’s father. I had switched bodies with her to get rid of my ugly body and cursed life.  
But she had chased me from miles and kept up with the pace. She aimed for me and even her own father – what a foolish girl, enveloped in hatred and wrecked thoughts. She had no more hope inside her, just like me.   
It would be no good to waste this precious body, and so…  
I have decided.  
.  
.  
.  
Back to my original place, I crawled outside the house as fast as I could. I eventually reached the highway where I found this pretty girl who was upset. She was going to shoot herself for some reason in the neck. But when she saw me, her gun had instantly moved its target to my eyes.   
Along with the gust of wind, I immediately transferred my soul to hers, and we switched as the trigger had been pulled, leaving her to be the dead one. After all, the poor body had gone a long way already and is already tired.  
She wanted to die, anyway, so she won’t need this body anymore. I’ll be taking it.  
I got home from where this new body’s memories take me, and glanced myself in the mirror. Never in my life had I experienced to really be an adult, despite living for thousands of years already. So, I was excited.  
What was wrong with me? I asked myself. Why do I go on preserving bodies? How did I get into this? Did I really feel remorse for that girl and this woman as well?  
I thought I was going to be happy with my new body, but it revealed an inner sickness, which I was not aware of. I was too late to take the necessary pills that the memories had told me, and in the instant, I had a hard breathing. Slowly, I began to fall to despair.  
Just then, I remembered what the cat said:   
“Witches die from despair.”  
Maybe…maybe it would be best for me if I had died anyway. I’m tired of playing games with life. Love is too overrated, and so is hatred. I had lost the will to be anyone or anything, or to feel and understand anything. I gave in to the pain and smiled, lying on my bed.  
Over some time, I’ve then separated from my body. I didn’t want to go back to becoming a witch, nor talk to the cat anymore. I was completely done with this. I want to experience being a normal human being, even without being seen by anyone.  
I started exploring the world. I took some interest in helping this port where crewmen needed a hand in defending against pirates and enemy ships, but I only lent a hand secretly without their knowledge. I also aided fishermen in catching bait.   
But eventually, this coastal area had been wiped out, and I couldn’t do anything to save anyone or anything, and so I left.  
Time passed by, with wars and conspiracies surrounding this world. I accidentally drifted to this small country.   
I’ve heard about “dream gates”, but I wonder why I could see them…probably because I used to be a witch back then. Maybe witches held power even over people’s dreams.   
This is where I met this bespectacled man right here. And with the permission and request of the spirit guardian, we entered the girl’s dream world.  
.  
.  
.  
So you see, dreaming is a never-ending process. It is how we want to perceive things deep in our hearts, contrary to what is real. We can alter our reality with dreams.  
As for both of us, we became the main dream entities here. I taught her all the science about dreams and she taught me the magic that she learned that we could use.   
January 1, 1992. The sky is so blue today. And on this day marks the beginning of our place, which would be called, “Lost Utopia”.  
I hope our lucid dreamer is a nice one.


End file.
